theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Maniacs About Money
Lincoln is sitting in his room counting his money over and over again. He was happy that he got 45 bucks, but he was also mad that his sisters just brutalized him just for money. Lincoln: (talking to viewers) (sigh) It's nice to finally have money to myself, but I did have to pay a price for it, no pun intended. My sisters just abused me yesterday, without any regret with them! I know they can be mean, but that was too much yesterday! I bet they're spending it right now, but i'm being smart and saving it because the new Ace Savvy action figure collection just came out and I wanna save up to it! I'm not gonna carry my money around because I don't trust my sisters, so i'll just stuff it down my underwear draw, so they can't find it. Anyways, time to continue with my day! Once he left his room, he instantly saw chaos in the hall. All of his sisters were fighting over money again. They then spotted Lincoln and pin him in a corner. Lori: Hey twerp, you got any leftover money? Luna: Yeah, I really need it for this guitar! Lola: No! I need it for a new dress! Lucy: No! I need it for a new poem book! Lincoln: I don't have anymore money. I spent it all earlier today when I was hanging out with Clyde. Lynn: I'm not convinced! Lincoln then ran into his room and pulled out some Ace Savvy comics he already had for a while just to lie to them. Lincoln: I spent all of my money on these Ace Savvy comics! I bought more, but I gave them to Clyde. Luan: Hmm, Alright then. Lincoln: Well, if you excuse me, I'll be going over to Clyde's again so we can read these comics. Lori: How come you didn't go over earlier? Hmmm? Lincoln: He had to do something with his dads. He never gave me the full details. Luna: Alright then, have fun! Lincoln: Thanks! A few minutes later, he was ready and went over to Clyde's house with his comics. Once he left, all of his sisters had sly looks on their faces. Lori: Alright girls! I think Lincoln is lying to us so he can keep all the money to himself! Lola: He's really selfish! Lori: But in order to prove he's lying to us, we have to search his room for the money! Sisters: YEAH! They all stormed up to Lincoln's room and entered it. Then then started turning Lincoln's room into a mess. They searched under the bed, behind the posters and inside his toys. They only had one place left to search. Lisa: According to my calculations, there's only one place left to search. His drawers! They then started frantically searching through his drawers, hoping to find money. They found nothing until Lynn searched his underwear draw. Lynn: I FOUND IT! I FOUND THE MONEY! Sisters: YOU DID! Lynn pulled out his 45 dollars and they all gasp Luna: That lying twerp! Leni: I can't believe he wouldn't share his money! Lola: Well, since we have it now, lets split it for ourselves! Lisa: That would be 4.5 dollars each! Lori: Let's do it then! They all grab their cut of the deal and leaves his room. Later, Lincoln arrives home with his sisters staring at him Lana: Well, well well, look who arrived home? Lincoln: Huh? Luan: Don't act stupid Lincoln! You thought we believed you earlier! Lincoln: What? Lori: We found your money stash in your drawers! Lincoln: Wait, what?! Lincoln immediately runs upstairs and turns to his room, to only find it as a mess. He saw his bed flipped over, all of his toys ripped open, and his posters on the floor. He was afraid to look, but when he did, he saw his underwear drawer raided, with his money missing. He immediately felt his adrenaline pumping as he felt his rage increase. Lincoln: YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!!! He ran downstairs giving him an evil smile, knowing what they did. Lincoln: ARE YOU GUYS REALLY THAT POOR?! YOU GOT YOUR OWN MONEY YESTERDAY! WHAT HAPPEN TO IT! Sisters: We've spent it all! Lincoln: OF COURSE YOU DID! I WAS SAVING UP FOR SOMETHING AND YOU GUYS TOOK MY MONEY! GIVE IT BACK! Lori: No can do buddy! Lincoln: WHY NOT?! Luna: Because we've SPENT it too! Once Lincoln heard that word, he immediately bursts out with anger. He couldn't conceal it anymore. Lincoln: SOME SISTERS HUH?! THEY HAVE THERE OWN MONEY AND THEY SPEND IT! THAT'S WHEN THEY DECIDE TO COME STEAL MY MONEY SO THEY CAN STILL BE RICH IN THE HOUSE! Lana: WELL, MAYBE IF YOU DIDN'T LIE TO US, THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED! Lincoln: IF I DIDN'T LIE?! IF I TOLD YOU THE TRUTH, YOU WOULD'VE TAKEN IT ANYWAYS! Lori: WELL, SUCKS TO BE YOU! WE USED ALL OF THE MONEY NOW! Lincoln: I HATE YOU GUYS! YOU GUYS THINK YOU COULD JUST DO WHAT YOU WANT IN THIS HOUSE BECAUSE YOU OUTNUMBER ME BY 10 TO 1! THAT'S NOT FAIR! I DO EVERYTHING TO YOU GUYS AND ALL YOU REPAY ME IS TO JUST MISTREAT ME?! YOU GUYS ARE ROTTEN, CRUEL SISTERS THAT HAVE NO LOVE FOR THEIR ONLY BROTHER! After Lincoln said that, they all started attacking him. Lincoln tried to escape, but was constantly being grabbed everytime he tried. Lynn Sr. and Rita, who were watching the whole thing finally stepped in and stopped the fight. Rita: WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU GIRLS! Sisters: US?! IT WAS ALL LINCOLN Lincoln: THAT'S SUCH A LIE! YOU STOLE MY MONEY! Sisters: YOU KEPT IT AWAY FROM US! Lincoln: BECAUSE YOU HAD YOUR OWN MONEY! The girls continued to yell at Lincoln, ignoring their parents. Lincoln, who was fed up with what he's been through has had it. He reached his breaking point. No one could stop him now! Lincoln: (blind rage) ENOUGH!!!! This made everyone, including his parents to stop arguing and put their attention on him. Lincoln: (blind rage) WHY AM I ALWAYS THE VICTIM?! HUH? WHY ME?! FIRST, YOU BEAT ME UP JUST FOR A QUARTER, THEN YOU START MISTREATING ME BECAUSE YOU GUYS JUST WANT THE MONEY FOR YOURSELVES AND NOW, ONCE I FINALLY GOT MY SHARE OF THE CUT, YOU GUYS COME IN AND RUINED IT AGAIN BY STEALING THE MONEY! WHY DO YOU GUYS HATE ME SO MUCH?! I DO EVERYTHING FOR YOU GUYS, AND ALL I GET IN RETURN IS THIS! JUST BECAUSE OF MONEY! IN MY OPINION, LILY IS THE ONLY ONE BEING SMART BECAUSE SHE DOESN'T KNOW THIS STUFF BECAUSE SHE'S A BABY! A BABY! YOU GUYS ARE MUCH OLDER THAN HER AND YOU GUYS JUST DO THIS TO ME! (teary eyes) I DON'T CARE HOW MUCH YOU SAY YOU DO, YOU DON'T LOVE ME! ALL YOU GUYS DO IS JUST USE ME AND/OR MISTREAT ME! EVERYDAY OF MY LIFE, I ALWAYS QUESTION MYSELF, "WILL THIS FAMILY BECOME NORMAL AGAIN" AND AFTER TONIGHT, I FINALLY GOT MY ANSWER, AND THAT IS NO! YOU GUYS ARE NO SISTERS OF MINE, IF YOU TREAT ME THIS BAD! After Lincoln said all of that, he burst into tears and ran up to his room, slamming the door as hard as he can. The sisters are appalled at what they hear from Lincoln, and realize he's right on what they do to him. The parents are completely infuriated at them Rita: WELL, ISN'T THIS WONDERFUL?! YOU GIRLS HAVE JUST DRIVEN HIM TO HIS BREAKING POINT! Lynn Sr: Don't you even feel somewhat bad for him?! The sisters couldn't answer because Lincoln's speech to them just keep replaying itself over and over again in their heads. Rita: You don't even have an answer for us! Lynn Sr: He does everything for you guys, and this is what you do to him. He isn't wrong! I've seen you girls use him and mistreating him, when he did nothing to you girls! Let me tell you something, all of that Sharon DeMonet stuff was all fake! I did that to you guys so you can learn how to share money, but it seems like it didn't work! The sisters are even more appalled after learning that the Sharon DeMonet stuff was fake. Leni finally broke the silence from the sisters. Leni: (low voice) W-What? Rita: That's right! Dad wasted his work bonus to teach you girls a lesson, but it seems like it wasn't worth it! Lynn Sr: And because of that, you're all grounded for two months! Understand? Sisters: (low voice) Yes Dad... Lynn Sr: That'll teach you not to use anyone for granted! The parents left and entered their bedroom, leaving the sisters alone in the living room. They didn't have the courage to talk because what just happened. They finally realized they taken Lincoln for granted and they now lost him. His speech taught them all that they were mistreating him beyond anything else, and he now hates them. They all sat down on the couch and began to cry. Meanwhile, Lincoln is in his room crying in his hands when someone started calling him on his phone. He look and it was Clyde. He answered Clyde's call. Lincoln: (Low, broken voice) H-Hello? Clyde: Hey Lincoln, you don't sound so good. Lincoln: That's because I'm not FEELING SO GOOD! Clyde: Are you sick? Lincoln: (Livid) NO! I'm angry! My sisters just made my room into a mess and stole my money I got yesterday! Not only that, when I finally confronted them, they just beat me up! Clyde: Oh my god Lincoln, That's awful! I'm sure things will be ok. Lincoln: NO! Nothing's gonna be ok! (teary eyes) My sisters always just take an advantage of me so they can do what they want! Not only that, they also mistreat me like i'm nothing to them! They mock me, beat me up, steal my stuff etc! They just hate me, Clyde! They don't love me! They just use me so they can do whatever what they want! I'M SICK OF IT! After Lincoln said that, he started sobbing. Clyde tried to comfort him, but nothing seemed to help. Lincoln: (sobbing) I'm sorry Clyde, b-but I just need to be by myself right now. I hope you understand. Clyde: I understand Lincoln, if It makes you feel better. Lincoln then hung up with Clyde and started sobbing in his pillow. He never felt so hated in his life. He couldn't stand at his sisters mistreating him, and when he confronted them, they beat him up. He spent the rest of the night sobbing in his pillow. The next day All of the sisters woke up, but they were afraid to leave their rooms. They didn't want to see Lincoln's angry glare at them for what happened yesterday. They all regret beating him up and stealing his money. They also regret on mistreating him the day before. He was right, They always used him and mistreated him, and that made them sad. As much as they wanted to stay in their rooms, they knew they would have to leave so they carefully checked the hallway. Luna: He's not here. Luan: That's good, I really don't wanna see his glare at me. Lynn: I regret beating him up yesterday and the day before. Lola: I regret stealing his money. Lori: We all should! We all took his money. Lucy: He's never gonna forgive us. Lana: He was right about us last night, we do use him and mistreat him, when he does nothing to us. Leni: We're horrible sisters. After they say that, they see Lincoln come out of his room. He gives them one angry stare and goes downstairs for breakfast. Lynn: (sigh) We gotta try to at least talk to him. Lori: And how are we suppose to do that? We can't just walk up to him. Lynn: Well.....that's the only chance we have. They all pause to think about it, and realize she's right. They got nothing else to try. Leni: Well, it's the only chance we got. They all agree and go downstairs to see Lincoln getting waffles out of the freezer. Lucy goes up to him and tries to start up a conversation. Lucy: Hey big brother, how's your morning? Lincoln just gives her a quick glare before putting the waffles in the toaster. He then goes over to the living room to wait for his waffles to be ready. The twins go over to the couch and pretend they're fighting so they can get Lincoln's attention Lola: Lana, I was sitting here first! Lana: No you weren't! My butt was on the seat fair and square! Lola: Not unless I push your butt off! Lola and Lana pretend to fight to get Lincoln's attention, but all he does is just move away from them and enters the kitchen again. Leni was next and she stepped next to Lincoln and tried to talking to him. Leni: Hey Lincoln, nice weather we're having today. Lincoln pauses to turn to her. He can see the fear she has in her eyes trying to win him back. He just rolled his eyes and got his waffles. He headed for the stairs before Lori called him Lori: Lincoln, wait. Lincoln stops on the steps but doesn't turn around. Lori: Listen, I know you hate our guts right now, and I don't blame you. we did so many horrible things to you, and last night was just too much. We're really sorry, from the bottom of our hearts, and you might not believe it, but it's true. Lynn: Yeah, Lincoln. We apologize for beating you up, and we are really sorry for stealing your money. Luan: It's just that we were desperate for money, and.... Luan didn't finish her sentence because what she would've said next would've angered Lincoln more, but Lincoln already knew what she meant. Lincoln: (irritated) So you decided to take my money? Why not ask mom and dad huh? You know I was gonna use that money, so you decided to take my money! Leni: I know, we're stupid for that! I just don't wanna lose you! Please forgive us. Lincoln: Heh! You already did! Lincoln then walk to his room with his sisters following him, pleading him to not ignore them anymore. He entered his room and locked it. The sisters were really depressed and Lori decided to have a girl meeting in her room. Lori: Alright, we need to find a way to get Lincoln to forgive us. Lynn: Well, we gotta prove to him that we actually do care for him. That we LOVE him. Lori: But how? They all started thinking and Luna had an idea Luna: I got it! She told them about her plan and they were all concerned. Lori: You really think that would work? Luna: Well, think of it this way: If he was treating us like how we treat him, he would do the same thing. Lana: She has a point there! Lori: I guess that's a good plan. But do you think it would work? Luna: He has done it to us a bunch of times, so it would probably cheer him up to see us doing the same thing. Lori: You're right! Let's get it started! Sisters: YEAH! Later that day Lincoln is in his room when he starts feeling thirsty. He decides to go down into the kitchen to get some water. When he entered the living room, he was appalled to see all of the sister's items broken on the floor. He went to examine it when the sisters came up behind him. Lincoln: (confused) What happened to all of your stuff? Luna: Well.....we broke it. Lincoln: Why? Lori: It was for you. Lincoln: (confused) For me? Lynn: After what you told us last night, we realized we kept taking you for granted, which we shouldn't have done. Luan: So we decided to destroy our prized items. Lincoln: Why though? Leni: Because when you said those things last night, it hit us that we were mistreating you when you would do nothing to us. When you would help us out, you would do anything to get us happy again, even sacrifice some stuff. We decided to repay you so you don't feel like we hate you. Lola: We do love you Lincoln. Lana: And we're sorry for mistreating you for all these years. Lori: And because of the mistreatment, we got something for you. They all reached into their pockets and pulled out all the money they stole from Lincoln's drawer. Lincoln: (gasp) My money! Luan: We never spend them to begin with. Lucy: We just hold on to it so we would scare you. Lincoln: Thanks guys! He ran up to all of them and started a group hug. '' Lana: We're so sorry for all the mistreatment last night! Lori: We should've kept our hands away from your money! Lincoln: It's ok guys! I forgive you! ''They continued the hug for about another minute. They then went back to their rooms to go to sleep Sisters: Goodnight Lincoln! Lincoln: Goodnight girls! (talking to viewers) It's nice for once to see my sister do something, even willing to sacrifice their belongings to make me happy. But don't worry, I'll repay them. The next day The sisters all wake up and open their door, but to only find their belongings sitting in front of the door, replaced. They all gasp to find this and then realized something Sisters: Lincoln! They all run to his room, but when they enter, they don't find him. That's when he sneaks up behind them and scares them. They soon start questioning him. Luna: Lincoln, why did you do this? Lola: Yeah, why? Lincoln: I know you guys were trying to make me happy to see your guy's belongings destroyed, but it kinda made me guilty. Since I was mad at you guys, you decided to destroy your belongings and honestly, I didn't want that, so because you guys were willing to do this for me, I decided to repay you guys with your things back, because I know how much you loved these belongings. The sisters then started forming tears and hugged him once again. Sisters: Thanks Lincoln! Lincoln: Don't mention it! (talking to viewers) See? I told you I would repay them! Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go have some fun with my sisters! They all started playing, and Lincoln was happy as he could be, knowing his sisters really do love him. THE END Category:Episodes